


My life as a Devil

by WhiteDiamond



Category: 101 Dalmatians (1996)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDiamond/pseuds/WhiteDiamond
Summary: My name is Amicia and this is my story. I will tell you how I became a De Vil and what my life is after. The things in the movie didn´t happen.
Relationships: Cruella De Vil/Jean-Pierre De Pelt, Cruella De Vil/OC





	My life as a Devil

"Come on children! It should be ready by now" said the teacher. 

"Miss De Vil will be here soon," said another one. 

We all nodded. 

'Stop. Let's start from the beginning. My name is Amicia de Ruech. I'm 20 years old and a student at the art Institute in Paris. A school for fashion, music, art and singing. 5 weeks earlier a few of us got the chance to take a dns test. I was one of them. Last week we got the result. You want to know who my parents are. Read more and see.'

"We are ready," I said. 

"Good. It needs to be perfect for Miss De Vil." 

We all nodded again. All of us are excited. Cruella De Vil, the popular fashionista and fashion designer in all London visits our school for fresh talents. 

"Why are you so excited de Ruech? I don't think Miss De Vil will pick you" said a woman behind me. 

"Shut up Chloe" I said. 

"Why should I? I have more style than you." 

"Let's wait and see. Yes? How is the idea?" 

She only turned around and went to her classroom. 

"What did Chloe want?" 

"The same as always. Are you ready Kai?" I asked. 

He nodded. He is the only one who knows who my parents are. I don't want the world to know. 

"Let's go to the lesson." 

We both got to our classroom. He was not in my class. Kai is a music student but is my best and only friend. It was 15 minutes later as the door to my classroom opened and the fashionista herself came in. We all were quiet as she came in. The director of the school closed behind her. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I wish from you all the best behavior in the time Miss De Vil is here. Is that clear?" 

"Yes, Mister Rogel!" we all said at once. 

"Good morning class. It's an honor to meet you all. I hope I will see new talents" Miss De Vil said. 

"Of course, Miss De Vil. We have many talented students here" said our teacher. 

"Talent is not always the same." 

"Of course. Students let's continue with the designs for the show of our Six Musical."

I look back to my design. It should be the costume of Anne Boleyn. I like it so far but something is missing. I thought about what was missing as I felt a presence behind me. I turn my head to see Miss De Vil behind me. 

"Quit the costume dear. Where do you get your inspiration for this magnificent outfit?" 

"I got my inspiration from the Musical itself and your collection Madam" I said true fully. 

"Marvelous!" 

"Is this a joke?" asked Chloe. 

Cruella goes to her and looks at her design. 

"Is this a joke? Your lines are incorrect and the design itself is terrible. The poor one who have to wear it" she said. 

Chloe got read like a tomato. Some of us are snickering. 

"Are you really the daughter of Mister Bourgeois?" 

"Yes, I am."

Cruella only walked past her. I couldn't believe it. This was the best day of my life. We all began to work again. The bell rang and I was the first to be out and meet up with Kai to tell him what happened. 

"Wow. Stop. Cruella De Vil has told Chloe Bourgeois that she has no talent?"

"Yes. And she compliments my work. Can you believe it?" 

"Oh man. She likes you. Has she said something else to you? You know about what." 

"No. I don't think that she will say something here."

"If you think so. How about breakfast?" 

"Sounds great." 

As we got in the canteen Miss De Vil was already there. And Chloe too. I can feel her glare on me. Kai and I got us something to eat. 

"How about a little demonstration of your singing voice?" 

"What?" 

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Ex-Wives by our theater group!" Kai screams. 

"I hate you" could I whisper before someone starts the music. And we six began to sing. I would play Anne. We sing in perfect synchrony. As we stopped all students clapped. I looked at the teacher's table and saw that Miss De Vil looked at me and clapped her hands. After that I took my seat next to Kai. 

"See it wasn't so bad." 

"Fuck off." 

"Here she comes," Kai said. 

I turned around and saw Chloe. 

"You had luck. But next time you aren't so lucky." 

I wanted to reply but was interrupted by Miss De Vil. 

"I want to thank you for this warm welcome. But now I must say something. I came here today not only because of the talents I would find. No but also for my list daughter. I have heard that some of you took a DNA test. My daughter sent me the results without knowing that I'm her mother. I came here to reunite with her. My dear. Please stand and show these people who you really are."

I looked at Kai and stood. Chloe next to me gasped. 

"No way de Ruech!" 

"It is the true Bourgeois" I said to her and louder to the rest "I took the DNA test to find out who I really am. I don't know what I thought would come out. I didn't think it would tell me that Cruella De Vil is my mother. But here we" I said and looked her in the eyes. 

She smiled and I smiled back. 

"You don't know how many years I dreamed about this moment. I thought it would never happen" I said with tears in my eyes. 

"And you don't know how long I was looking for you."


End file.
